hollowseriesnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rachel Morgan
Way too much summary bias. Summaries are too long; should probably be under Books. Taywyn 19:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Her childhood illness (and Stanley Saladar's) was Rosewood Syndrome, a recessive genetic disorder among witches which was cured by Trent Kalamack's father through illegal biodrugs.Taywyn 04:33, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Removed the titles and added them to the book page, thought it would would work better. RandomHollowsLover 15:21, February 15, 2012 (UTC) When I have more time I'll probably weed through the summaries and try to do a more Rachel-centric summary for her. RandomHollowsLover 15:28, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Moved stuff from under the "Dead Witch Walking" heading because it didn't happen in that book, it's a general summary so I moved it up to "In the Main Series". It's just background info that's scattered through all of the books.RandomHollowsLover 18:59, February 17, 2012 (UTC) And I fixed two broken links (Monty & Stanley's) RandomHollowsLover 19:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Removed another image that may have been uploaded without artist consent. I did a google search and that image was taken from http://juls23.deviantart.com/art/Rachel-Ivy-and-Jenks-by-Juls23-166651651 and is not marked with creative commons. I do not know if Rose is the artist, but I'm going to contact them and find out. RandomHollowsLover 02:13, February 24, 2012 (UTC) The artist wrote me back: "juls23 said the following: I didn't gave any permission in the first place, but I'm giving it to you know, you may use the picture in your wiki as long as I'm noted as the artist." RandomHollowsLover 02:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Edited Description of Ivy & Rachel's relationship Had to edit the description of Ivy & Rachel's relationship because Ivy is not a sister or big sister to Rachel. There is extremely strong sexual tension in the relationship, Ivy definitely wants Rachel as a lover, she says it outright in several books and even offers Rachel the chance to be her Scion. Rachel does consider Ivy a "sister in arms", but definitely not a sister, and certainly not a big sister. There are several occasions when Rachel goes out of her way to protect Ivy, including attacking Piscary in what should have been a suicidal attempt to get him to stop blood raping Ivy. The friendship is strong and mutual, they both look for strength in each other but neither is really a big sister or little sister role model RandomHollowsLover 15:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) What is a power pull? Would anybody kindly tell me what a "power pull" is? It is mentioned under Ley Line Magic that one who can cast ley line magic can do a "power pull" with a lover. Any scenarios in the book in which this happened? Thanks! Ans.: It's basically an act of playing with magical power across two peoples' chi in a way that results in erotic pleasure. Rachel does power pulls with her two witch lovers in White Witch, Black Curse and Black Magic Sanction; her first one is basically an introduction to the idea, to us the readers, and the second is considerably more involved.--Whazhollows 22:47, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Changing her powers a bit... Ms. Harrison has said that demons can do all of elven magic! http://kimharrison.wordpress.com/a-perfect-blood-spoiler-pages/#comment-66576